


【中文翻译】槲寄生之下

by LyraLynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Relationship, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraLynn/pseuds/LyraLynn
Summary: 十一岁的沃尔布加即将参加她人生中的第一场社交晚会。在母亲对其行为举止的严格要求之下，她下定决心不要让妈妈抓住把柄，提前被送回家去。只不过在她的理想与现实之间还隔着一个小小的麻烦：她那讨厌的小堂弟…
Relationships: Orion Black/Walburga Black
Kudos: 2





	【中文翻译】槲寄生之下

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342524) by [MarieKavanagh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieKavanagh/pseuds/MarieKavanagh). 



“看我的手镯，布尔加。很漂亮吧？”

沃尔布加看着她的堂妹伸出手腕，上面戴着的粉红色手镯骄傲地闪着光。她感到了不止一点点的妒忌。

“这是玫瑰石英做的，”柳克丽霞玩弄着她那块粉色的小石头，接着说道，“今天下午妈妈把它送给我，提前作为圣诞礼物。她说，我已经到了该有第一件合称我的首饰的年纪了。”

“可是这又不是真正的珠宝，”沃尔布加尖刻地指出这一点，带着十一岁女孩少有的非凡傲气，“说到底，它只不过是水晶石做的罢了。”

“嗯——没错，”柳克丽霞的失落溢于言表，显然堂姐妹对她的新手镯兴趣乏然使她不太高兴，“但是，它已经很接近真正的珠宝了！而且不管怎么说——”

女孩脸上的沮丧逐渐转变为洋洋得意的微笑。

“也比你什么都没戴要好啦。”

沃尔布加将视线移向别处，暗自生着气。

“我妈妈觉得十一岁的小孩子还不够格佩戴首饰。”

就在短短几个小时之前，在她们为这场圣诞宴会而筹备的时候，沃尔布加还和母亲起了些争执。因为就部分行为举止于她的同龄女孩是否得体而言，她俩有着截然不同的观点。

“我必须得穿这条裙子吗，妈妈？”沃尔布加在母亲替她收紧裙子的束腰带时哀声抱怨道，“它穿着好痒！”

她挠了挠蓬松的泡泡短袖下面的皮肤。

“别胡说了，”伊尔玛.布莱克语气坚定，拍了一下女儿躁动不安的手，“这条裙子根本没有任何问题，我可是为了今晚专门定做的，你就穿上它吧。”

“但是它是 **粉色的** ！”沃尔布加对着镜中的自己苦恼地皱起眉头，“柳克丽霞今晚穿了一条红裙子，为什么我不能同样穿红裙子？我恨死了粉红色。”

“小女孩儿不该穿红色。”

“但我已经不是小女孩儿了！我今年都开始上学了！而且柳克丽霞——”

“柳克丽霞的衣着打扮完全是出自她的母亲的决定，”伊尔玛不容置喙地说，将裙子背后的缎带系成蝴蝶结，又猛拉了一下，使得沃尔布加的整个身子都打了个颤，“你确实已经在霍格沃茨上学了，但仍然只有十一岁。而在我看来，红色不是十一岁的小女孩该穿的颜色。你还想怎样？怎么不再穿件紧身衣，把头发盘起来呢？“

“真的可以吗？”沃尔布加绝望地问。

“当然不行！”伊尔玛对女儿荒谬的询问感到恼怒，“你只能穿我替你选的裙子，就是这样。”

女孩发出沮丧的呻吟。

“我的意思是，”伊尔玛瞪视着镜中的女儿，指尖深深地刻摁进她的肩膀，发出警告，“你今晚必须保持良好的礼节，不准做出任何不得体的蠢事羞辱你自己、羞辱我。如果你无法向我证明你已经足够懂事，可以参加大人们的社交活动了，你就会被直接送回家去。明白吗？”

沃尔布加当然明白。她始终将母亲的话牢记在心，努力保持宜人可亲的态度，尽管当她看到柳克丽霞时，妒火就已经在胸中窜了起来——一个比她还小几个月的女孩，却已经被准许穿上一条充满节日气息的绯红礼服裙，长长的黑发一半绾起、一半优雅地垂落，红色的蝴蝶结头饰和她的衣裙相得益彰，与伊尔玛强行为她梳的两条女学生式的硬辫子形成强烈反差。

但堂妹向她炫耀闪闪发光的新手镯，着实是在挑战她的忍耐极限。

“妈妈说我起码要等到十三岁后，才能拥有首饰。“沃尔布加双手抱臂，气呼呼地说。

柳克丽霞挂上尴尬而满怀同情的微笑。

“嗯，已经等不了太久了，真的！”她鼓舞道，“再过几周你就要满十二岁了，那之后就只剩一年！然后，你就可以得到所有你喜欢的首饰了。多好呀，钻石耳环会拉垮你的耳朵，一圈圈翡翠项链会把你的脖子都压酸！”

一想到她描述的荒诞场面，沃尔布加脸上的怒意便褪去了。她咯咯地笑起来。

露西总是很擅长让她开心。

两个女孩紧靠着站在起居室的角落里，旁边就是圣诞树，这是个观察其他宾客的绝佳位置。一群群的男巫女巫——有来自她们庞大家族的熟人，也有她们迄今为止还不认识的生面孔——他们全都穿着自己最精美的长袍和礼裙，三三两两地聚在一起，端着酒杯谈笑风生，享受着晚宴的热闹氛围。

布莱克家族在平安夜所举办的盛会是每年圣诞社交季广为人知的亮点之一。格里莫广场十二号每年都会上演一场令人难忘的奢华奇观：最精美的食物，最稀罕的美酒，以及最盛大的节令装饰物展览：一棵十英尺的如高塔般宏伟的圣诞树昂然耸立在大厅最远端，充当展物的底座，骄傲地迎接每一个人的目光。

装饰物展览或许是布莱克家族炫耀自身的手段之一。种种价格昂贵、制作精良的工艺品陈列在树上，种类繁多，琳琅满目。但事实上，这棵圣诞树本身，则是克拉布家族的骄傲。

起源于德国北部的克拉布家族，尽管一些分支在数十年前就已迁徙到英格兰定居，也依然在故乡的大陆上拥有着可观的土地资产。其中一所庄园因其占地辽阔的松树林而格外出名，每年那里都会出产一批昂贵的圣诞树，树的高度和挺拔的身姿都十分引人羡艳。

自从伊尔玛.克拉布许配给博洛克斯.布莱克后，克拉布家族每年都会赠予布莱克家族一棵圣诞树，既作为时令性的礼物，也象征着两个家族凭借婚姻建立起的盟约的续延。

“ _我说，这还挺划算的，_ ”在一个夜晚，沃尔布加曾无意间听到父亲酒醉后和朋友们开的玩笑，“ _老婆的嫁妆箱里还装着那么多圣诞树的，全英国的男人里也找不出第二个了_ ！”

沃尔布加从他的语气中听出，父亲其实不太满意这事。因为他所谈论的那些圣诞树实际上总是被放在格里莫广场十二号——祖上代代相传的族长居所——而不是站在他们自己的乡间别墅中。毕竟，全英格兰最宏伟的圣诞树只能挺立在布莱克家族最古老的大宅里。

沃尔布加仰望着这棵大树，它来自母亲的家族的广袤庄园，自豪感使她情不自禁地扬起嘴角。她有些伤感地想象起那个遥远国度里的生活，被无数高塔般的松树环绕，迷失在无尽的密林里，整日穿梭其中，任谁也无法找到她的踪迹……

“噢，梅林啊，我不相信！”

柳克丽霞的惊叫声搅扰了沃尔布加的神游。她朝着堂妹所注视的方向看去，怒意爬上了她的面颊。

站在门廊处的是这座大宅的女主人，梅拉尼娅.布莱克，身着一个体型娇小的女人所能驾驭的最华贵而庄重的礼裙。而她七岁的儿子、柳克丽霞的幼弟，奥莱恩，也跟在她身旁，半遮半掩地躲在母亲的裙子后面。

“他怎么会在这儿？！”沃尔布加气恼地问柳克丽霞。

“妈妈今天早餐时正说着呢，她觉得应该让他来今晚的宴会待上一小会儿，”柳克丽霞解释道。从她的语调里很容易听出，她对自己年幼的弟弟能够出席宴会同样感到不满。

“但是这太不公平了！我们俩都得等到上学后才能参加晚宴，可奥莱恩才七岁！”

“对啊，”柳克丽霞翻了个白眼，“但没办法，他是继承人。”

“我知道！”沃尔布加蹙着眉头反驳道，“但还是很不公平。西格要是知道了得有多恼火，他整天都因为没法参加宴会而闷闷不乐的。”

诚然，在沃尔布加眼里，房间另一头那个紧紧抓着母亲的手、腼腆地和她介绍过的宾客们打着招呼的小男孩看上去完全没个继承人的样子。她的小堂弟那守分又安静的天性无限地令她恼怒：他极少违反长辈的规定，而在她或柳克丽霞我行我素时，他又是最先跑去找大人打小报告的那个。

“妈妈说，习惯在重要的聚会上和别人打招呼，对他有好处，”柳克丽霞懒散地玩弄着她的手镯，粉色的水晶石被圣诞树上的烛火照得亮晶晶的，“爸爸说他还太小了，但妈妈最后还是把他说服了。只要她想，她就一定能说服爸爸。“

沃尔布加站在她们那低调的小角落里，观察着奥莱恩。这个男孩穿着帅气的深绿色长袍，身子挺得笔直，散发着某种庄重的气场，足以让所有遇到他的人都确信，他知道自己是个重要人物。

梅拉尼娅把儿子介绍给下一个男人时，沃尔布加隐约认出那似乎是个布尔斯特罗德家族的人。七岁的小男孩以无可挑剔的礼仪主动与他握手的样子，在她看来简直古怪极了。

“你弟弟可真是个讨人嫌的小假正经。”沃尔布加苦着脸评论道。

“他可不是么？”柳克丽霞附和说，“你知道就因为爸爸告诫过他今晚必须得注意礼节，他整个下午都在练习怎么和别人握手吗？”

沃尔布加发出一声尖厉的笑。

“他一个人练的？”

“对啊！真是可怜。”

“是很可怜，”一想到那副场景，沃尔布加禁不住又笑了一声，“这样度过平安夜还真是够悲惨的。”

她的笑引起了奥莱恩的注意。当沃尔布加再次望向房间另一头时，她看到一对大大的灰眼睛正直勾勾地看向她。

猝不及防地被察觉后，沃尔布加嫌恶地皱起鼻子，立刻将视线移开。她开始全神贯注地审视圣诞树上的装饰物，向柳克丽霞指点出她喜欢的部分，讨论这些华美而花哨的手工饰品价值多少金加隆。然而时不时的，她的目光会向着别处游移，被磁石吸引般穿过厅房。而他始终站在她的视线所及之处，攥着母亲的手，滚圆的大眼睛紧紧地盯着她。

当她再次向他瞟去，去看后者是否仍然关注着自己时，小男孩抬起了手，害羞地朝她挥了挥。

沃尔布加感到一股怒气在心中油然而生。

这可怜的臭小鬼。

“走吧，露西，我们去厨房看看还有没有剩下的蛋糕，”沃尔布加说着，抓起堂妹的手腕，拉着她穿过人群、朝房门走去，动作之急促几乎要使她被手镯搁疼， “我还觉得有点饿。”

当两个女孩匆匆走出房间时，奥莱恩的脸上显露出了失落的神情。

* * *

在沃尔布加吃够了甜食、而这个夜晚带来的新鲜感也逐渐消退后，她很快发觉这场宴会的剩余部分已经没什么值得期待的了。偶尔会有人来找她和柳克丽霞说说话，但大多数时候，大人们都更愿意一边开怀畅饮一边相互交谈，并不会注意到这两个小女孩。

当她们在大厅内闲逛时，沃尔布加明白，有一个成年人始终关注着她——无论身处房间内的何处、无论正忙着与何人交谈，伊尔玛.布莱克的视线不曾有一刻离开过投身于人群中的女儿。每当沃尔布加碰上母亲那猎鹰似的目光，耳边就会回响起她那威胁般的低语：要么好好表现，要么就回家去。

她一想到提前被遣回家时那副丢人现眼的窘态，脸上就有些发烧，并下定决心永远不会让这样的场面真的上演。

随着夜晚的流逝，两个女孩又逛回了她们最初的据点，就在圣诞树的旁边。她们停下脚步，欣赏起树上的装饰物，直到沃尔布加突然感到自己的肩膀被轻轻拍了一下。

她转过身去——见奥莱恩正站在她后面，便竖起了眉。

“你想干什么？”

她气恼地质问堂弟。

“我得亲你一下。”

听到弟弟那副天真无辜、一本正经的腔调，柳克丽霞不禁咯咯直笑，将双手覆在嘴上，徒劳地想止住笑意。

沃尔布加则又惊又怒地瞪大了眼睛。

“劳烦你再说一遍？！”她用上了自己最高昂的嗓音，听上去就像个受到冒犯的贵妇人。

“你看，”奥莱恩指了指他们上方的天花板，那里有着一枝点缀着白色浆果的绿色植物，用红色天鹅绒蝴蝶结捆绑着，系在圣诞树顶部的横梁上，“我们头上有一丛槲寄生，也就是说，我得亲你，这是规定。”

方才冷静下来的柳克丽霞又笑得不能自已。

沃尔布加愤愤地瞪了她一眼，回转头怒视着奥莱恩。

“这可不是什么规定，傻瓜，”她咬牙切齿，“这只是个传统，而传统并不会照顾到你这种可怜的小爬虫。”

奥莱恩没有出言反驳，但听到这番拒绝后，他的脸上静静地蒙上一层失望。

“现在，快走开，”沃尔布加一甩发辫，鄙夷地说道，“找你妈妈去。我们很忙。”

“妈妈得去厨房处理一些事情，”奥莱恩说，“她要我到你和露西这儿来等着，直到她忙完。”

总算是平静下来的柳克丽霞，叹息一声，翻了个白眼。

“好吧，”她用吓唬的语气说，“但你只能待到妈妈回来为止。并且在这期间，我们一句话也不想听到你说。懂了吗？”

她上前一步，伸出手指威胁性地戳着弟弟的前胸。

值得称赞的是，奥莱恩在姐姐的恐吓之下依旧面不改色。他郑重地颔首，仿佛是在回应父母所提的命令，而非一个半大孩子的。这个男孩似乎天生就将任何要求牢记在心。

“不错。”柳克丽霞居高临下地点了点头，转身背对着年幼的弟弟，“你快瞧那一个，布尔加。很漂亮吧？”

沃尔布加抬头，将目光投向柳克丽霞所指的地方。这些装点着圣诞树的无数华美饰品中，有许多是赠给家族成员的礼物，而她指出的那个，正是沃尔布加最喜欢的。

它由薄如蝉翼的水晶片制成，在闪烁的烛光中透出冰雪般的光芒。在它的内部，一群森仙子在雪地上围着一棵微型圣诞树翩翩起舞。她想，那会不会是真正的森仙子，被念了缩小咒，囚禁在装饰品里？当然不是，她推断道，这不可能。如果真的是那样，她们就不会这么快活了。这一定是个装饰性的咒语。但它的做工确实是很精美——

忽然，一对湿润的嘴唇紧紧地贴在了她的脸颊上。与此同时，两只幼细的手臂环上了她的脖颈，它们的小主人借势踮起脚尖，刚好足以落下他的吻。

“呃啊！”沃尔布加发出厌恶的尖叫，奋力从奥莱恩的拥抱中挣脱，“离我远点，你这个恶心的小鬼！”

她被愤怒冲昏了头脑，母亲告诫她务必举止得体时所说的话，也尽数抛到九霄云外去了。她用力地搡了一下小堂弟的胸膛。

原本正放声大笑柳克丽霞，眼见弟弟在沃尔布加的猛推之下向后打了个趔趄，不偏不倚地撞上了圣诞树，吓得倒抽一口冷气。

当沃尔布加看到奥莱恩摔倒时，她的血液几乎要停止流动了。圣诞树茂密的枝条被折断，可怖地沙沙作响，那些精巧易碎的装饰品在冲击之下相互碰撞，发出响亮的声响。就在房间里大人们的注意力被吸引到圣诞树上时——它在奥莱恩试图从中挣脱时就已经开始摇摇晃晃——那棵巨大的、闪闪发光的云杉树突然向前倾倒，砸在地上，伴随着刺耳的玻璃碎裂声，让整个房间里的交谈声都寂静下来。

两个女孩及时向后一跳，躲开了树倒下时造成的冲击。这棵十英尺高的大树，与它顶端那颗闪耀的金星一起，轰然倒塌在了她们的脚边。

地板上四处散落着玻璃、水晶和陶瓷的碎片——都是那些精美工艺品的残骸。树顶的星星躺它们最前端，裂成了好几块。在这一片狼藉中，沃尔布加找到了她最心仪的那个装饰品：破碎的水晶穹顶之下空空如也，那些舞动的森仙子早已不见了踪影，因为饰品附加的魔法已经随着水晶球一起被打破了。

房内鸦雀无声。随后，就在一瞬间，人群炸开了锅。

“你究竟在干些什么啊？！”伊尔玛冲上前去，抓住女儿的肩膀奋力摇晃着，对她喊叫道。

“这不是我的错，妈妈！”沃尔布加近乎绝望地申辩。

她指向圣诞树的残骸，梅拉尼娅正在那儿焦急地试图把奥莱恩弄出来，总算成功帮他从凌乱的枝叶中挣脱了。男孩似乎被吓呆了——他受了惊，但所幸没有受伤。松针在他的袍子上四处支棱着，使他看上去就像只迷茫的小刺猬。

“这都怪他！”女孩哭喊道，责备地瞪着奥莱恩，“他——啊哦！”

伊尔玛狠狠地拍了一下她的手腕，打断了她的话。

“在我们离开家之前我就警告过你，如果今晚惹出了什么麻烦，你就直接回家去，”她怒气冲冲地说，“既然你已经明确告诉了我你在公共场合还不值得信任，那么在向我证明你能好好表现之前，就给我待在家里。”

沃尔布加惊惶得张大了嘴。

“可是、妈妈—！”

“伊尔玛姑妈，求求你，不要！”柳克丽霞怯怯地说，“这真的不是布尔加的错，全都怪—”

“安静，柳克丽霞，”梅拉尼娅低头怒视着自己的女儿，但即便是在生气时，她所能聚集的威慑力和伊尔玛比起来依然显得单薄无力。她一只手抓着儿子的胳膊，伸出另一只手以同样的方式牵住女儿，说道，“我觉得你们俩都是时候上床睡觉了。”

柳克丽霞的面色沉了下来，在他俩被母亲牵向房门、从宾客们尴尬的视线里穿过的途中，她始终对弟弟板着脸。

“真是多谢你了，奥莱恩。”她怒不可遏，狠狠地瞪了小男孩一眼。

当堂弟妹被护送到楼上去睡觉时，沃尔布加也被自己的母亲拽着走向壁炉。它会直接把她传送回家，送回他们的乡间别墅里，送回她可以预料到的囚笼般的生活里去，奥莱恩于此功不可没。在离开前，沃尔布加飞快地朝身后瞧了瞧，只来得及最后瞟上一眼她的堂弟妹们——

奥莱恩从母亲的裙摆后面探出头，朝她羞涩地笑了笑，挥挥手以示道别。

沃尔布加眼见他缓缓消失在视野中。她心中的怒火恰似她周围荧绿的炉焰，熊熊地燃烧着。

作为一个“可怜的臭小鬼”，奥莱恩着实勇气可嘉。


End file.
